1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microfiche and in particular to a microfiche converter and updater employing microfiche of the type having a transparent base and a plurality of rows of microfilm frames mounted thereon by means of adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microfiche of the type having a transparent base and a plurality of rows of microfilm frames mounted thereon by means of adhesive is well-known. However, the microfiche is made by a manual method in which the operator simply cuts off the desired frame(s) and then manually applies it to the base. In the present invention, the operator is aided in mounting the microfiche on the base in that a light is provided underneath the transparent fiche deck corresponding to each frame-receiving area of the microfiche base. The lights can be energized to inform the operator where to place the newly cut frame(s). The operator is also aided by a margin grid overlying the microfiche base and having thin guide ribs that precisely align the newly mounted frame(s) in each row. Regarding updating, according to the prior art if a microfiche included a particular frame or frames which needed updating, the entire microfiche was simply remade and the old, outdated microfiche was destroyed. According to the present invention, however, the particular frame to be updated is easily and quickly removed from the old microfiche and the new updated frame is installed on the same frame-receiving area from which the old frame was removed.